Catformers drabbles (Chinese Version)
by Interburstgap
Summary: 宠物金刚宇宙的小短篇集，想看更多请去DA。这个故事标记为完结，但我随时可能增加章节。涉及的CP和分级会有变动请参见第一章。 作者：Kurotsuki-no-hana，原文：Catformers drabbles
1. Chapter 1

猫猫金刚短篇集

Catformers drabbles

作者：Kurotsuki-no-hana

原文：

s/11502189/2/Catformers-drabbles

分级：T

背景：TFA08动画/拟猫

CP：狂飙x补天士，威震天x擎天柱，小黄蜂 x大黄蜂

译者注：授权翻译，全员拟猫幽默小短篇集，分级CP各章不同。虽然是拟猫文，但是其中的一些TF专有名词仍沿用习惯性说法，请查看结尾的注释。

摘要：

宠物金刚宇宙的小短篇集，想看更多请去DA。这个故事标记为完结，但我随时可能增加章节。涉及的CP和分级会有变动请参见第一章。

短篇1：狂飙/补天士（也包含威震天/擎天柱情节） （分级：K）

"擎天柱！"

汽车猫听见有人叫他名字，转过身来，马上就被橙色大毛团子扑倒了，他和袭击者一起滚到地上。他晕头转向，赶紧晃晃脑袋找回平衡，发现自己与精力旺盛的橙色猫正面对面，原来是他的弟弟来了。

"补天士？"他惊喜地叫道，轻轻推开对方好站起来。"你怎么来了？"他既喜悦又担忧，帮年轻猫舔脸上的毛来欢迎他。其他猫都因为他刚才的叫声提起了警觉，停在几英尺远的地方，一脸疑虑地看着他们的首领，擎天柱看了只能摇摇头。他不知道年轻的指挥官[1]为什么会来。他只希望别有什么不好的事情发生；他与威震天结为伴侣之后，纷争的确平息下来了，但多年的战争不会这么容易就从记忆中抹去。小家伙们好奇地看着新来的汽车猫[2]，不知道该对这位突然的访客做何反应，全都靠在载体机[3]旁边。擎天柱感觉到他们要么躲在他身下，要么在他腿后面，他对弟弟笑笑，然后低头看着他们。

"没事，是我兄弟，现在来打声招呼吧。"看着他们害羞的样子，他觉得很好玩。

补天士睁大眼睛站起来，笑得非常开心，然后又伏低身体想好好看看他们。"你没告诉我你已经有小猫了！有传闻说你找到了伴侣—八九不离十是御天敌说的，他觉得不自在—不过我没觉得..."

"你要是多来玩玩，早就知道了。"他责备道，不过脸上的微笑说明他并没有责备的意思。虽说如此，补天士的笑容还是变成了歉意。"我明白。"

两人聊着天，小猫们朝补天士走去，知道他是载体机的兄弟之后，他们不再怕他，走得慢但显然很好奇的样子，都用小鼻子去嗅他的气味。一只小猫勇敢地走到他面前喵喵叫，两人停下聊天，不约而同地低头看。补天士伏低，好和小家伙一样高度，然后用鼻尖轻轻顶他的脸。小猫得用前爪抓住他的脸，才能不往后摔倒，补天士笑了，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。接下来他就被一群精力过剩的小猫围攻了，全都要和他玩。

补天士大笑起来。"你有好大一家子，擎天柱。"然后他严肃起来，看着哥哥说，"老实说，我有点事情想告诉你...

"你说什么？！"尖叫声传遍整条街，把附近的汽车猫霸天猫[4]全吓了一跳...人类和其它动物也一样。

补天士爪子揉揉一边耳朵，看了哥哥一眼，"你能重复一遍吗，我怕镇子另一边没听见你刚才说的呢。"擎天柱瞪他一眼，补天士生气了。出于安全着想，小猫们赶紧逃到一边—还有大黄蜂—看着他俩，大家都不知道雷霆风暴过去了没。红蓝猫也许是少数派，但他生起气来这可阻碍不了他（尤其是某个霸天猫还觉得他这样子特别可爱，也...呃，特别迷人，胜过世上一切）。

"所以你是要告诉我，你来这里是因为你的伴侣叫你别孩子气，你不高兴了。"擎天柱帮他总结。下午太阳很晒，他俩都躲到了树荫下。

"你说的好像这不算事似的。"补天士哀嚎道，侧躺着动动，免得体重全压在肚子上。擎天柱叹口气，"你就没想到他只是在担心你？我了解你，兄弟。"

"我又不会大意的。"补天士气冲冲地争辩道，头低下来放到前爪上。他知道自己是有点儿...容易冲动，但必要时候还是有分寸的。现在他已经怀了宝宝，必须得小心一点，可总不能天天窝着熬日子吧！他从来不这样。他看着一天天鼓起来的肚子，感到一阵心安。好吧，为了他们，他觉得自己还是可以在同一个地方呆那么几小时的。几米远处的篱笆上有谁跳了下来，他抬头看看，原来是个灰色的大块头，下一秒好几个毛团子朝大灰猫冲过去，开心地喵喵叫。补天士认出了这只猫—老实说还有谁没听说过他的？！—回头看看坐在旁边的红蓝猫。

"居然真的是霸天虎首领？"补天士故意逗他，看他难为情地脸扭向一边，补天士窃笑起来。"哦，不，"他突然蹦出这么一句，盯着后面来的猫，他和威震天差不多高，跟在灰猫身后从篱笆上跳下来。新来两位朝他俩走来，擎天柱转头看看他们，又低头看看自己弟弟。"居然是个霸天虎，嗯？"他也逗逗补天士，又回头看着走来的伴侣（一群喵喵叫的小猫跟在他们身边跑），补天士又开始生气。

擎天柱从没见过这位霸天猫，看到居然有人和威震天一样高，他很吃惊。好吧，他跟他们不熟，不知道该怎么搭话。住到这里之前，他也就去过伴侣的巢穴两三次吧。他们走近了，小猫朝擎天柱蜂拥过来，他对他们咕噜咕噜轻声叫，然后跟两只大猫打招呼。陌生猫只是看着年轻的指挥官，而这家伙撇过头去完全不看他，气鼓鼓的样子。擎天柱探究地看了伴侣一眼，可是灰猫自顾自在他旁边坐下，看着眼前一幕微微笑。

"补天士。"深紫色大猫语气平静，补天士只瞟了他一眼，又撇开头。狂飙叹口气，衔住伴侣的后颈，像叼小猫一样把他叼了起来，他奋力挣扎。

"什么—！狂飙你—你这傻大个儿，放我下来！"他一边狂叫一边想挣脱下来。太有趣了，擎天柱这样想着，直到看见威震天，才想起同样的事情发生在他身上也不止一次。"擎天柱！别光坐着，救命啊！"补天士还在叫，狂飙已经朝这一对伴侣略略点头，掉头离去。他们去向另一头的篱笆，补天士叫骂不停，剩下大伙儿瞪大了眼睛看着他们的背影。就在他们即将走出视线时，擎天柱强忍住大笑，高声叫道，

"想想我跟你说的吧！"然后他再也忍不住，大笑起来，完全不顾弟弟的大声诅咒。

—

[1]Prime，08里的Prime并没有统一译名，借用这个叫法吧。

[2]Autocat

[3]Carrier，TF中的二设，类似于"母亲"

[4]Decepticat


	2. Chapter 2

短篇2：威震天/擎天柱（分级：K）

"快点，走啊..."红蓝猫边说边推面前的猫腿，想让它们的主人走起来。"快点！"当然一点也推不动，对方个儿头和体重都是他的两倍，而这也更增加了他的魅力...

"我说了我不要你帮，汽车猫。"

呃...尤其是这时候。

擎天柱转转眼珠子，身上落满了雪，毛快要湿透了。早上就开始降温，雪一时半会儿也停不了，他被困住了。他是听女主人莎莉和她爸爸说过，下午晚些时候会有暴风雪。暴风雪对他们来说很危险，不过几小时前太阳很大，晒得他全身毛暖暖的，他决定出门走走，一旦发现要下雪的迹象就马上回来。没想到暴风雪比人类预料中来得早，他在离家还有几条街的地方又碰上了威震天，现在他离温暖的家就还有几米远（能走到这么近已经很了不起啦），但这只固执的猫就是不肯动！

"看在普神的份上—！只要呆到暴风雪过去就行了！然后你就可以回去接着做你的山大王！"也许他不该这么说。因为威震天突然发出一声低吼，就像要打仗了一样快速转身，差点把他撞倒。他愣住了，四肢绷紧准备随时跳起，没有退缩。"要么回我家，要么就等着暴风雪来。"他语气坚决。

"我为什么要信任你，汽车猫？"威震天怀疑地问。

"我叫擎天柱。"他脱口而出。"上次你帮过我，这次就当我回报你。"有那么一秒钟，擎天柱还以为他要接受了。但下一秒他就被推倒按在地上，威震天低头看着他，鼻子离他的鼻子只有几吋远。

"你怎么知道我进门你那些小朋友会不会打我？"他低声说，红色眼睛差不多被雪盖住，依然很亮。

他吞了口唾沫。"他们不会的。"他答道，身体冷得发抖。"我叫他们住手他们就不会打你的。"至少他是这么希望的。威震天显然也有同样的顾虑，他哼了一声，用怀疑的眼神低头看着他。过了一会儿（对擎天柱来说过了好久好久），威震天放开他，转向擎天柱的家。

"那带路吧，汽车猫。"

擎天柱转转眼珠爬起来，冰凉的雪水从毛上滴落下来，冷得他做了个鬼脸。得要好几个小时才能干了！时间慢慢过去，家越来越亲切，但愿他们能在冻死前走过这最后几米。

如威震天所料（他必须承认，也如他所料），其它汽车猫对敌人进门反应并不好。他费了一番口舌解释（以及胁迫），才让他们退开。别忘了他俩都湿哒哒的，这时莎莉进来了，被满屋子猫的吸气声低吼声喵喵声吓住了，她惊叫了一声就冲进浴室拿了一堆毛巾来擦他俩，差点把他们窒息了。这一幕终于让其它的在场者冷静下来了...一点点。他不知道自己能不能承受得住，尤其是朝向他和威震天的窃笑。

"我讨厌你的人类。"威震天坐在壁炉嘟哝着，他的毛刚被所谓的人类快速擦过，乱糟糟的打起了结，他急死急活地想把它们舔顺来。擎天柱低声笑笑，也开始舔自己的毛。

"我承认，莎莉是有点...过于热心了。"他检查身上还有没有毛打结，发现它们已经理得很顺了之后，转头看看另一只猫。看到对方还在跟脖子上的毛作斗争，他笑了。

"有什么好笑的，汽车猫？"威震天瞪着他问道，壁炉的火光印在他的眼睛里，使它们看起来很亮，也显得...更野性了。擎天柱只是摇摇头，跨过他俩坐着的篮子间短短几厘米的间隔，靠过去开始舔霸天猫的脖子。威震天吃了一惊，赶紧撇开脑袋，擎天柱又靠过去，前爪按住对方不让动，也好站得稳一点，这样就可以轻松够到那些快干的毛了。威震天不知所措，任由小猫帮他理毛，过了一会儿，他也低头帮对方做同样的事，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。擎天柱被一只大爪子搂过去，贴在温暖的胸口上，他尖叫了一声，威震天忍不住笑了。擎天柱有点不好意思，脸红了。威震天动了动，让对方靠紧，找个更舒服的姿势躺着，然后接着帮小猫舔毛。心满意足之后，他低头靠在前爪上，用尾巴把小猫圈在身边。他满意地叹了口气，闭上眼睛，沉浸在一片暖意中。

擎天柱好奇地看看霸天虎战士，心里充满疑问，过了一会他也和大猫一样，侧躺着尾巴盖住脸睡去。他累了，这里又暖和又舒服，有什么问题晚点再问不迟。


End file.
